


Danse Avec Moi

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Prom, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Cela a commencé par un geste et s'est terminé par une danse ...
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Truman French/Casey McDonald
Kudos: 8





	Danse Avec Moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676687) by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL. 



Il était juste un geste simple. Une main tendue, paume vers le haut, et un regard d’expectative dans les yeux de l’autre. Elle s’assit à regarder la main pendant le plus longtemps. Je regarde juste. Je l’en prends. Toutes les lignes et les rides et le peu de saleté sous un de ses ongles.

Il lui a fait sourire à l’intérieur. Un sentiment chaud et flou prenant le dessus sur son corps, l’exhortant à prendre la main. L’exhortant à le prendre et à la laisser la conduire là où il le voulait.

Elle ne l’a pas fait, cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer son corps à se déplacer. Elle était trop choquée qu’il se tenait juste là en face d’elle. Trop choqué qu’il lui offre sa main de tous les gens. Il pouvait danser avec n’importe qui, n’importe qui, et à la place il l’a choisie. La Méchante belle-sœur de l’Ouest.

Déchirant ses mains ensemble dans ses genoux, elle regarda vers le bas et avalé. « Non, merci. »

La main se déplaçait alors. Il l’a caché dans ses poches, et elle était sûr e qu’il était sur le point de s’en aller. Au lieu de cela, il s’avança, fila sur sa guérison, et plopped vers le bas dans la chaise à côté d’elle. Ses pantalons noirs se frottant contre sa robe en satin rouge, et elle se déplaçait pour qu’il ne le froisse pas. Il s’est mis à l’écoute de son siège, le bras drapé autour du sien pour qu’il puisse lui faire face.

« Viens, Case… » Sourit-il et ses yeux bleus flitter pour rencontrer le sien. « Danse avec moi. »

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle l’a laissé sortir dans un sifflement entre les dents gritted. Elle était sur le point de secouer la tête non à nouveau quand il l’a tirée vers le haut par le bras et au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors, il a déménagé pour elle. Il a attrapé ses mains dans les deux et les a mis sur ses épaules avant de laisser ses doigts traîner jusqu’à sa taille. Ils se tenaient là comme

Que. Au milieu de la foule, les gens regardent et marmonnent autour d’eux parce que c’était le bal et ils se détestaient... _C’est ça ?_

Tirant de près, elle s’est raidie un peu et a inhalé à nouveau. « Arrête, Derek. »

« Case... » Il sourit, se penchant pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, mais ses lèvres lui brosser la joue comme il le fait. « Faisons-nous Trashman jaloux, hein ? »

Elle rougit furieusement à cela. La chaleur s’est inondée au visage, et ses genoux se sont sentis un peu semaine. « Der... »

« Tais-toi, Casey. » Il rit au regard moutonnier sur son visage, et la tire encore plus près. « Danse avec moi. »

Ce qui a commencé par un geste, s’est terminé par une danse. Ce qui a commencé par une étincelle, s’est terminé par une flamme. Ce qui a commencé par des mots chauffés et des reflets glacés, a changé lentement en touches et baisers.

Un amour qui a commencé tout faux, mais s’est parfaitement terminé.

« Danse avec moi. » Murmura-t-il à nouveau, et elle hocha la tête, se conformant et se déplaçant finalement vers la musique. Derek Venturi a finalement pris son signal et embrassé la fille de ses rêves.


End file.
